Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 November 2015
12:27 http://plants-vs-zombies-golden-force.wikia.com/wiki/Plants naren 12:27 you might like this 12:27 Naren3000 12:30 kk CC 12:31 Add my PLANTS! 12:39 Bj i`m i on Akinator? 01:16 I have a Aqua Plant Idea! 01:20 Oak Boat! 01:28 guys the Image Uploader is glitched. 01:31 how do i make a Chineese Upgrade icon? 01:55 Hi DJ! 01:55 DJ did you block me? 02:04 Hi 02:07 Naren Wikia`s image uploader is bugged! 02:07 ??? 02:08 I tried to upload a image. 02:08 You can try maybe i`m going crazy! 02:08 ok 02:09 You can try uploading an image. 02:09 now it works! Nvm! 02:09 they fixed the bug! 02:11 GUd 02:25 How's everyone doing here 02:25 Gud 02:26 After i farted? 02:26 02:26 yOU DID? 02:26 No 02:27 oh 02:31 DJ i have a pun for you! 02:38 hi 02:39 Hi Bj! 02:55 gtg 06:12 DJcraft789? 06:19 dj? 06:30 guys 06:30 ya 06:30 i made a new plant 06:30 ok 06:30 from scratch( and some stuff ) 06:31 User blog:DJcraft789/DJ's Image & Animation Requests?file=Mirrorguama PalmPVZ.png 06:32 my first PVZ1 06:32 DJ 06:32 DJcraft 06:32 (DJ) 06:56 hi 06:30 ok 06:30 from scratch( and some stuff ) 06:31 User blog:DJcraft789/DJ's Image & Animation Requests?file=Mirrorguama PalmPVZ.png 06:32 my first PVZ1 06:32 DJ 06:32 DJcraft 06:32 (DJ) 06:56 hi 07:21 hi 07:21 ... 07:23 OUAT, there were 3 beings. One was a bright lightbulb, one is a symbol of good and bad, and the other is an unknown-gender paintbrush. 09:43 But working with it for 2 years or so, really gives people the hint you use something else 09:44 Yunno? 09:48 ... 09:52 ... 10:00 If anyone needs me, my ping is back 10:04 Well I gotta go 10:15 back 10:15 also, the name is randobean 10:15 hey 10:23 guys new page 11:04 Orbacal 11:05 is it ok if i make User blog:DJcraft789/FEATURED USER VOTE DECEMBER 2015 - JANUARY 2016 12:50 brain for me 12:50 i was about to suggest that 12:51 also 12:51 i haven't taken a shower so i have to go 12:51 Cya. 12:51 but i think i'll be back 12:51 Cya Friend 12:52 Also 12:52 Congrats for being a chatmod 01:04 Wikia-Critic PM 01:05 Back 01:05 Hi 01:05 DJ 01:05 DJ 01:05 I promoted you 01:06 Ik 01:06 Also 01:06 Gud 01:06 ... 01:06 i ask a staff to demote DA054/PJ 01:06 's 01:06 Alt acc 01:06 PJ? 01:06 PetroJustin 01:06 Also 01:06 he has a new acc 01:07 called TheZeroWriter 01:07 LOL 01:07 And Evil Jooaoaoo/Jooaoaoo/KingRito85/Gargantuar1000/Stalliy are just the same 01:07 They're all sockpuppets 01:08 WHAT 01:08 because they all have the same grammar "I'm should delete this" 01:08 Oh 01:09 I'm = I 01:09 Also, they swear 01:09 Ik 01:09 is swore is the correct past tense? 01:09 or sweared 01:10 Swore 01:10 ok 01:10 Also 01:10 if i was eaten by the zombies, means my dad is gonna go computer here 01:11 Also, 01:11 https://www.google.com.ph/?gws_rd=ssl#q=Hoya 01:11 I'm thinking a plant idea called "Hoya" 01:11 sorry if i'm using google.com.ph because i'm not in canada 01:12 But i'm too bored to do it 01:12 so 01:12 k 01:12 DJ 01:12 i'm just gonna cancel it 01:12 what? 01:13 Is Galaxy Grapefruit Well, good? 01:14 Hello? 01:14 yup 01:15 okay. 01:17 Orbacal, Can i change the Wiki Wordmark's PvZ logo into a PvZ2 one? 01:18 ... 01:20 Orbacal 01:24 pvz2? 2015 11 22